


Pink and Blue, not really my colours, but, eh whatever!

by AkkiTheWolf



Series: Imagines (or too many k-pop in my brain) [6]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Himchan is a devil in disguise, I really don´t know what I wrote, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Zelo is a cutiepie, and also clueless, but also good hyung, unintentional cameo by Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkkiTheWolf/pseuds/AkkiTheWolf
Summary: So.....what did I just wrote? Ech? Ehm okay, I love Zelo, he is a sheep in wolf´s skin, or wolf in sheep´s skin? And Himchan is just so uuuhm, can´t even describe him in words. So I put them into a story. There, you got a summary! More like proof of my chaotic brain and incesant rambling nature. Kay, Akki out. Enjoy ,whoever reads this!





	Pink and Blue, not really my colours, but, eh whatever!

**Author's Note:**

> words in italics are in korean language ;)

**Pink and Blue , not really my colours, but, eh whatever!**

„Junnie are you sure it´s okay?“ I was very doubtfull this was a good idea. I stood to the side of the door that Junhong was trying to unlock. I felt like I was trying to sneak out of school, or sneak into an off-limits area of a secret agency that employed people like 007 or Tom Hiddleston, because let´s be honest that man has to be at least the double-00 agent...

I snapped my attention back to present after I heard the lock finally gave up under Junhong´s not so tender handling.

 _„It´s okay noona, hyung´s all have a schedule till late at night.“_ I pieced together in my head his answer, his korean kind of slurrs when he is excited. I nodded and followed him into overstuffed halway.

Shoes, shoes everywhere! Seriously, does every k-pop band own a shoe-shop?

I slipped out of my sneakers, gratefull for my small feet, at least they won´t get lost in the sea of others. Junhong beckoned me to follow him, we entered the living room. Or I think it was a living room, here too a chaos of stuff- books, clothes, games, musical instruments , even paintings.

„Sit, I´ll bring us some snacks and something to drink.“ The young giant grinned and dissapeared, I assumed in to the kitchen.

I plopped onto the coach and tried to calm myself down. It´s okay, it´s okay, we are not doing anything bad! So what that he kissed me on the cheek before. I´m a foreigner, he think´s probably it´s normal amongst friends.

I growled quietly under my breath. So why do I want it to be more?

Because you have a crush on him the size of Everest girl, let´s be honest. I hung my head, face cradled in my palms and let out a frustrated whine.

„ _What are you doing here? Who are you?!_ “ I jumped from fright, the new voice scaring me. In the direction of bedrooms, in the middle of the halway, stood another member of the group.

I thought noone was supposed to be here!

I cursed Junhong in my head, quickly trying to piece together an answer in my broken korean.

„ _Ah, I´m here to learn?_... I mean, um, Junnie, er, Junhong is helping me with my korean...?“ I haven´t realized I halfway slipped into english, trying to convey I´m not here to do anything evil with the manknae of the group.

I noticed the man was confused by my panicked babbling, also that he was cradling his side. Oh, explains why he is home, he must have hurt himself.

„I... do you need something? _Are you alright?_ “ I tried asking in korean and cringed at my accent. The man just huffed, laughing is probably off-limits now because of his ribs.

„I´m fine. Junhong shouldn´t bring girls to the dorm, it´s asking for scandal.“ He surprised me with his elloquent english. He just smirked at my flabbergasted expression.

Finally stepping into light, I recognized with which member did I have the pleasure of talking. Well the unique voice should have told me right away, let´s say there was an error in Matrix.

Himchan carefully slid onto the coach next to me. The smirk replaced by gentle smile.

„So you are the girl he is babbling all the time about.“ A blush crept on my cheeks Either because Junhong was apparently talking about me to his hyung´s or because of the gaze Himchan threw my way, I didn´t really know at that time.

The initial panicked thought of -Where the hell is Junhong with those snacks?!- was soon burried under different ones. Like the surprising fact that Himchan is in fact very gentle and caring, which I didn´t get from watching the TV.

Only after few minutes of conversation I was determined to get to know more about this fascinating person.

Junhong found us smiling at each other.

„Hyung! Don´t steal her from me!“ The manknae whined upon registering the scene.

„Steal? Why should I steal? I think it would be fine with all of us to be good and share, right?“ I choked, bright red flooding my face and Junhong´s too.

Himchan just winked playfully at us. After a while, when I was sure my face won´t melt off I chanced a look their way.

„Wh-why not?“

„Noona!“ Junhong exclaimed, the red coming back.

This is the moment when I realized something.

„Junnie?“ He looked at me,

„where are the snacks?“


End file.
